Amnesia
by Another Bechloe Shipper
Summary: Beca wakes up in the hospital. Set in Pitch Perfect 3 after the hostage crisis. Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 6 - Amnesia


Beca blinked awake, immediately alarmed. This was not the foldout bed she shared with Chloe. She looked around and saw she had an IV in one hand, and she was dressed in a hospital gown. She was in a hospital bed. She felt around and noticed her head was bandaged. _What the hell happened? _Beca wondered.

She took a few moments to get her bearings before deciding to call a nurse. She hit the call button next to her hospital bed. She heard a beep, and after what seemed like an eternity (but was probably a few minutes) someone came in.

The woman said something in a language Beca didn't understand.

"Ummm...hi," she said. "I'm...could you...I don't know why I'm here. Oh god, do you speak English?"

The woman held up a finger signaling for Beca to wait.

Beca felt confused and embarrassed. The last thing she remembered was going to the Bellas' reunion at the aquarium. They'd gone to a bar and agreed to go on a USO Tour. _Did I drink too much? And, where is everybody? And where am I? _

The nurse came back with another woman in tow. "Hi. I understand you are not sure why you are here."

"I'm not. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Let me see what you can remember. Do you know your name?"

"Of course. I'm Beca Mitchell."

"Okay, that is a good start. And, where do you live?"

Beca rattled off her address.

"Good," said the nurse. "Who lives with you?"

"Chloe and Fat Amy."

"Fat Amy?"

"She calls herself Fat Amy so 'twig bitches like me don't do it behind her back,'" said Beca, doing air quotes. "Her real name is Patricia, though."

The nurse chuckled. "I met her. She is a character. Okay, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was at the Brooklyn Aquarium with my friends from my a cappella group from college. We watched the new Bellas sing, and then we went to the bar. Oh, shit. I'm not here because I drank too much and then hit my head, am I?"

"No," said the nurse. "But, you are not in Brooklyn. You are in France."

"What?" asked Beca. "The tour happened? What the fuck?"

Beca saw Chloe walk in. "Oh my god, Beca! You're awake!"

"Chloe, what the hell is going on?" asked Beca.

"She is having trouble remembering," said the nurse.

"What do you remember?' asked Chloe.

"I remember going to the aquarium and then the bar, and then I agreed to the USO Tour. When and how did I end up in France?" asked Beca.

"Beca, that was three weeks ago. We did the tour, and then-"

"We did the tour? How do I not remember?"

"So," said Chloe, pausing to take a deep breath. "We learned that Fat Amy's dad has been scamming people out of money since Amy was little. The Australian government froze all of his assets, so he tried to con Amy out of her money."

"Wait a minute. Amy has money?"

"Yeah," said Chloe. "She has a lot that she didn't know about. Anyway, when Amy wouldn't give her father any of her money, he kidnapped us and threatened to kill us. You and Amy saved all of us, but you hit your head when we jumped off the boat."

"We jumped off a boat?"

"Yeah, he had a boat and he was going to throw us overboard. You and Amy saved the day. I couldn't find you and I got so scared. Luckily, Aubrey found you and brought you to shore. You've been unconscious for three days."

"Holy shit," said Beca.

"Can you get a doctor?" Chloe asked the nurse. "One who speaks English, please?"

The nurse left the room and returned a few minutes later.

"This is not unusual," said the doctor. "Between the head injury and the trauma, she's lost the last few weeks. She'll probably get it back soon. I would like to run some tests and keep her overnight."

"Thanks," said Beca. "I can't believe I don't remember."

The doctor sent her back for tests, and everything came back clear. He assured Beca and Chloe that Beca would likely get back her memory. He sent in a psychologist to talk to her, hoping that some talk therapy would speed up the process. Beca insisted Chloe participate in the sessions to help fill in the blanks.

* * *

The next morning, Beca still didn't remember anything, but the doctor felt she could be discharged. Chloe had Beca share her hotel room so she could keep an extra eye on her.

That afternoon, a man who Beca thought looked like a turtle came by. He asked her if she'd made a decision on DJ Khaled's offer.

"Who? What?" asked Beca.

"She lost the last three weeks of her memory," said Chloe. "She should get it back, but we aren't sure when that's going to happen."

"Oh," said the man. "Okay, here goes. I'm Theo, and I work for DJ Khaled. He's been really pleased with your performance and he wants to offer you a recording contract."

Beca blinked a few times. "That's great! The other Bellas are going to die. Can I call them?"

"You don't understand," he said. "DJ Khaled wants you, not the whole group. You've gone as far as you can with the Bellas, and it's time to rise on your own."

"I can't," said Beca. "The Bellas are my family, and you don't walk away from family. I'm sorry."

"I'll give you another day to make a decision. DJ Khaled already pushed things back due to the accident. One more day won't matter," said Theo. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Beca.

"You said the same thing when we made the offer before the accident."

After he'd left, Beca turned to Chloe. "Did you know anything about this?"

"No," said Chloe. "That explains why Theo wanted to talk to you alone. We were kidnapped before you'd gone back to the group."

"Oh," said Beca. "Well, I don't want the contract without the group."

"Can I get the girls in here so we can all talk?" asked Chloe.

"I guess," said Beca. "But it won't change my mind."

All the Bellas arrived almost as soon as Chloe sent the group text. After updating everyone on Beca's condition, Chloe told them Beca had something to share.

"DJ Khaled picked me. Not the whole group. Just me. But I said no because I feel exactly how you feel. You guys are family, and you don't walk away from family."

Flo asked, "Don't you want to make music?"

Beca said, "No, I guess, but..."

"Beca, you can't say no. You've gotta do it," said Fat Amy. "Look, your real family doesn't hold you back. They lift you up."

"I kind of feel like I've been saying something to that effect the entire time," said Emily.

Aubrey began to cry.

"Aubrey, don't, please," said Beca. "It's...I...I won't do it. It's not important."

"No, no, no. It's not that," said Aubrey. "You know, I have to be honest with you guys. Every time I perform in front of people, I feel like I'm gonna puke. And now I don't have to anymore. I'm so happy."

Fat Amy began to chant "No more puking!"

Aubrey said she would become a doula – a birthing coach.

Several of the Bellas stated that they had other plans. Cynthia Rose was going to join the Air Force. Emily reminded everyone she was still in school and had an exam in Abnormal Psych the following week. She promised Aubrey she'd keep writing songs. Flo reported that her business was thriving, and she'd just secured capital to franchise. Chloe got into vet school.

"Well, then, it's settled. I'll take the recording contract!" exclaimed Beca.

* * *

The next night, Beca was all set for her debut performance. The memory of the last three weeks still hadn't returned, but she'd been able to piece things together with the help of the other Bellas, especially Chloe.

Beca got up on stage and sang a cover of _Freedom '90_ by George Michael. She pulled her Bellas on stage with her for one last show together. At the end of the song, Beca ran straight to Chloe's open arms for a hug. They were quickly surrounded by the others.

Once they were backstage, Beca found Chloe again.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been wanting to do."

"What's that?"

Beca grabbed the lapel of Chloe's jacket and pulled her in for a kiss.

As soon as they broke the kiss, memories came flooding back to Beca like a freight train and she began to cry.

"Chloe! Oh my god! I remember it all! I was so scared I'd lose you!"

"Beca, I'm here and we're all okay," said Chloe. She brushed a lock of hair out of Beca's eyes. "We're all okay," she repeated.

"Yeah, we are," said Beca.


End file.
